beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Enzo Garcia
Enzo Garcia is a recurring character in the Metal Saga, first appearing in Beyblade: Metal Masters. He is one of the members of Team Garcias. In Shogun Steel, he becomes a leader of DNA along with the rest of Team Garcias. Appearance Enzo has short, messy black hair that goes down to his neck. He also has brown eyes, and dark olive skin. He wears a small dull bronze shirt, with an army green safari jacket over it, and brown pants fastened with a dark brown belt. Beyblade: Metal Masters While Team GanGan Galaxy were in Brazil to participate in the "B block" finals, Enzo Garcia made his debut by challenging Yu Tendo and his Flame Libra to a Beyblade race and disappearing after. He is next seen with the rest of Team Garcia when they ambush Yu, and Argo damages Yu's Flame Libra with his Ray Gil. When it's time for the Brazilian team "Team Garcia" to face the Japanese team "Team GanGan Galaxy", Enzo defeats Yu because of Yu's damaged Beyblade. Soon after, Enzo is then easily eliminated by Masamune Kadoya and his beyblade Ray Striker. Enzo returns with Team Garcia during the rise of Hades City but is defeated along with his following HD Bladers by Team Wang Hu Zhong. Enzo often says "Amazing, huh," ''even when it doesn't make sense in the light of what others are saying. Beyblade: Metal Fury Enzo returns in Metal Fury during the 360 Sphere tournament along with the rest of Team Garcia to battle in the A block. At first Enzo and Selen work together to face Argo and Ian only to trick Masamune, Toby and Zeo into thinking that they didn't have a plan. Then, Enzo and his family quickly defeat the three Bladers from Team Dungeon and ambush them. Beyblade: Shogun Steel He appeared alongside his family members when they video chatted with Tsubasa and the others. They reveal they are the leaders of DNA and had sent Kira Hayama and Yoshio Iwayama into the WBBA Tournament. Enzo and his siblings say that they might battle Zyro and his friends, or maybe even Tsubasa or Benkei. It's also revealed that they started DNA when they discovered one of Hades Inc.'s old systems: Merci, who was also revealed to have preserved Doji's spirit before he died. When the DNA Headquarters was about to collapse, Enzo and his siblings escaped, but not before promising to be back. Beyblades *'Ray Gasher M145Q: Enzo's beyblade in the anime. Special Moves *Slumdog Driver: Enzo's first special move. It was first used in Episode 31 of Metal Masters. *'''Double Slumdog Driver: Enzo's second special move used when battling with Selen. It was first used Episode 45 of Metal Masters. Beybattles Gallery imagesTS-1.jpeg|Older Enzo imageTSSs.jpeg|Young Enzo Wqwq.png Qwq.png Dsds.png Ffddf.png Trivia *Enzo's bey was never given a physical release. *It is unknown whether Enzo or any of the Garcias got new Shogun Steel beys. Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Characters Category:Villains Category:Team Garcias Category:DNA Category:Supporting Characters